Not Completely Lost
by SybLaTortue
Summary: In which Zoro suddenly grow a sense of direction.


**Also written for the OP_FanForAll.**

--------------

For almost as long as he could remember, Zoro could never really tell where he was. He was aware that his sense of direction sucked (but that didn't mean he liked to be made fun of because of it!) and most of the time, he didn't care. If he needed to be somewhere, his luck would take care of it.

There were moments though, when he could almost remember the feeling of knowing his way around. Foggy memories from long ago, in his childhood before Kuina and so irrelevant to him, his life and goals now.

Until one morning, when he woke up to the panicked cries of the navigator.

Apparently at some point during the night, during his watch in particular when he was _asleep_, as the witch was so fond of reminding him, the Log Pose started acting weird. Not pointing-toward-the-sky-weird or pointing-to-the-ocean-floor-weird because those they could deal with. The problem now was that the Log Pose needle just wouldn't stop moving around.

All around the Thousand Sunny there was only the ocean: no island, no nothing to indicate which way to take to get out of this strange zone of the Grand Line. Zoro had the feeling of knowing this place though. It didn't make sense but the swordsman wasn't one to question his instinct so he pointed to the North-East and said:

"We go that way."

Obviously he got a close encounter with Nami's fist for it, followed by a kick from the idiot-cook because how dare he try to do Nami-san's job when he got them lost in the first place?! In the end they changed the ship's course and went North-East because in their situation, even Nami could not say that Zoro's choice of direction was a bad one.

After two days of sailing in the same direction, using the sun and the stars to guide them and surprisingly Zoro when it was cloudy, the Strawhat Pirates started to realize how abnormal this part of the Grand Line was. Besides the fact that the Log Pose had gone crazy and that the directionally-challenged swordsman seemingly knew where to go, which was already bizarre enough for everyone, Zoro included.

According to their navigator, the currents in this sea were too irregular to even be _possible_ – but not impossible to navigate, she was quick to add – and the water temperatures was also too varied from one current to another.

Secondly, there was such an abundance of fish in this sea that fishes literally jumping on the deck were becoming a common occurrence – or a danger, according to Usopp who got hit by those three times already. It became so bad that the Sunny got stuck in a school of fish and they had to use a Coup de Burst to get out of it.

All of that was nothing compared to the effect this weird sea was having on the cook. To say he was in a good mood couldn't even begin to describe it. Giddy, excited, vibrating with barely restrained glee would be closer to the mark, but he refused to voice his hope before getting any proof.

Which he got the next day, when they finally reached a small inhabited island and where they learned that they were indeed in the middle of All Blue.

The party and the _Feast_ that followed was certainly the most glorious in the history of the Strawhats.

Late into the night, when most were passed out drunk or just too full to move, a happy Sanji stumbled near a sleepy Zoro.

"Oi, marimo, want some more? There's still many ingredients I want to try..."

"Nah, I've had enough, like everyone else. Why don't you rest, stupid-cook? All Blue will still be there tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah." He sat down on the beach next to Zoro, looking at his ocean with a smile never leaving his lips. "I guess someone should thank you, for finding this island. Not like we could have starved but we could have drifted a long time without knowing..."

"Hm."

Sanji turned curious eyes toward Zoro. "Did you know where we were all this time? Even this island, you know your way around it. What's up with that?"

Zoro sighed, looking around him: at the ocean, the beach, the little town behind them. "I don't know but I think... I think I was born here."

Why this declaration deserved him a kick to the head, Zoro would never know.

"What the fuck?! I thought you were from East Blue!"

"That's what I thought too!" Then Zoro added, muttering "I suppose I wandered further than I thought when I got lost as a child..."

Sanji tried to suppress his laughter. "Only you could get from All Blue to East Blue without noticing."

The swordsman couldn't help but smile too.

"Oi, Zoro, think you have family around here?"

"Maybe..."

***

The Strawhats spent a week sailing from island to island in All Blue, mapping it, guided by Zoro again. Sanji filled the pantry with all sorts of new spices and ingredients and the aquarium was about to burst from the quantity of fish from all oceans. All agreed that the food had never been better.

They left the mythical ocean, thanks to an Eternal Pose, with the promise to return. There were still many dreams to fulfil and a rubberman to be made Pirate King, only after that would the cook think of revisiting All Blue and maybe open a restaurant in the middle of it. Most probably the swordsman would be following him, to be where he felt at home.


End file.
